N-Strike
N-Strike is a series of Nerf blasters that was first released in 2004. Details The N-Strike series started many new blaster trends in the Nerf line. N-Strike started making tactical rails, accessories and attachments usage popular. N-Strike blasters also resemble and function like real life weaponry much more than previous blasters; the debate whether this is a positive or negative thing is argued among Nerf enthusiasts. Accessories The N-Strike series features the following attachable accessories for blasters: *Barrel extensions *Detachable shoulder stocks *Flip-up sights *Scopes *Shields Note: not all blasters are compatible with each accessory type. Color schemes Most N-Strike blasters feature a distinct color scheme: yellow, neon orange, gray, and black. Some blasters, such as the Raider CS-35 and Longstrike CS-6, have an alternate blue, gray, and orange color scheme. History The N-Strike series has a direct successor series: N-Strike Elite. Despite this, not all N-Strike products will receive the upgrade treatment. As of 2013, most products in the N-Strike lineup have been discontinued or replaced by the newer, better performing N-Strike Elite blasters. Blazin' Bow is the last N-Strike blaster. N-Strike products Clip system blasters (CS) Revolver blasters (REV) External single fire blasters (EX) Electronic belt fed blasters (EBF) Electronic clip system blasters (ECS) Internal single fire blasters (IX) Air system blasters (AS) Electronic revolver blasters (RV) Other Accessories Sub-series Clear Series Originally called Clear the Way, the Clear Series was introduced to promote the then-upcoming Stampede ECS. The sub-series features blasters made with translucent, clear plastic, which allows the user to see the orange internals of a blaster. Gear Up The Gear Up sub-series was released to help promote the then-upcoming Vortex series. It features blasters with an orange and black color scheme; additional black designs were added to decorate the blasters. Blasters also came packaged with a single XLR disc. Light It Up The Light It Up sub-series was part of both the N-Strike series and the Vortex series. The Rayven CS-18 was released under this series and featured the use of glow-in-the-dark darts. Red Strike The Red Strike series features blasters with a red and orange color scheme. The series is notable for being for sale at Walmart for Black Friday 2009; because of their rarity, the blasters are coveted by collectors. Sonic Series The Sonic Series features blasters made with translucent green plastic, which allows the user to see the orange internals of a blaster. The Sonic Series is the largest re-release N-Strike sub-series. Whiteout Series The Whiteout Series features blasters with a white, black, and orange color scheme. Whiteout re-releases are known for having slightly improved performances compared to their original N-Strike counterparts. Trivia *This is the longest running and largest series of dart blasters made by Nerf. *This series is the only one that has released more than one video game. It is also the only series whose video games have not used blasters from other series. *Contrary to popular belief, this is not the first series to release blasters with clips. The first clip-fed blasters were actually the Sawtooth and the Electric Eel from the Max Force series. *The "N" in "N-Strike'' may stand for Nerf. *The line has the most products released than any other series. Category:Nerf series